Love Story
by Amaya-Hayashi
Summary: Miku has been cutting herself ever since Kaito arrived in her life. Her love for him hurts. Her friends dislike her cutting. Will she ever stop cutting? CAN she?
1. SoulMates

Prologue

I could hear the faint sound of his breathing.

I twisted the sharp knife in my fingers, blood trailing down to my elbow.

_Just one more to go._

I grinned and walked toward him.

His snoring getting louder with each step, I aimed the knife directly at his heart and swung it up in the air, then slashed.

Slashed until I could hear his piercing screams through out my ears.

Slashed until I heard him begging to stop.

All I heard before he died was,

"_I love you!"_

He died.

Chapter 1 Soul mates

Her fingers glided across the piano keys, before she pressed one making a _ding_ noise.

She sighed and glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall,

her face was blotchy from all the crying she'd done.

Someone had asked her to go on a date on her but she refused, she thought it was just some other guy asking her to go on a date with her but _no._

It _had_ to be _him._

It _had to._

She screamed, more tears streaming down her face, she banged on the piano keys making a loud dinging noise.

"Why is that you can't just forgive me?!"

"WHY!"

She slammed her arms against the roof of the piano before yelling,

"WHY?!!"

"Miku-nee!!" Rin shouted

I turned; she was so happy, so full of excitement.

I held my breath for a moment before putting on a fake smile.

"RIN!!" I shouted running up to her and hugging her.

_She's always full of hope and joy; I've never actually seen her depressed._

From behind Rins shoulder Len saw me, he glared.

He could see right through me, he could see that I was depressed.

I frowned, then waved, I settled Rin down, telling her that I had to go.

She nodded, understanding.

I turned my back on her and headed inside the building.

_You don't understand Rin, you're only 14._

14.

14.

14.

Those two numbers made me want to puke.

Barf.

I ran past Kaito.

I didn't want him to see me.

I did not want him to see that I depressed.

Over _him._

I mean, isn't that really stupid?

Being depressed over some stupid guy?

Yeah, it was.

I exhaled sharply, not noticing that I was holding my breath.

I shut the bathroom stall door.

I snatched the silver blade from my bag and held it in my hands.

_Why am I doing this?_

I threw the blade against the wall, making a slash across the stall door.

_Love._

It was because of love.

A malfunction.

A jail.

A death.

Where have I heard that before?

I picked up the blade carefully, careful not to cut myself and shoved it in my bag.

Because of love.

Because I was truly in love.

With _him._

I opened the stall door, to see Akita holding a journal, her eyes scanning the pages quickly.

When she heard the stall door open, she yelped and dropped the journal.

I picked it up and read the cover.

KA Journal

"Hey! Don't touch that! That isn't yours!!" She screeched and snatched it from my hands; she huffed and ran out the bathroom.

Ka?

Ka?

What the hell is Ka?

Wait…KA…KAITO.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

I laughed out loud.

Kaito?! **She **likes Kaito!!

I howled with laughter.

"What the hell are laughing about Hatsune?" Someone asked,

"S-she." I held my stomach. "SHE LIKES HIM!!"

"Who?"

"Oh! A-"

I looked up to see Meiko. I stopped laughing, if I told her she would tell Kaito.

Then Kaito would tell Akita, then Akita would beat the crap outta me,

No, thanks.

"Someone in a book I'm reading."

"What book?" She asks.

"Love Story." I immediately say.

"Yeah, well…I'll see you during class." She waved and left.

I bit my lip and headed for class.

Because if someone had known I was a cutter I would be dead.

As in _**dead.**_


	2. Sometimes I don't wanna see you

**IT** felt like ants were crawling all over my exposed stomach.

I groaned and rolled over, see the digital clock that read 10:00

_Better start getting ready._

I dressed into my Vocaloid uniform, but when I was going to put my arm gloves on, I saw the trails of yesterdays cuts.

I touched it, I hissed, it stung.

I sighed and putted on my arm gloves.

I headed downstairs and into Lens room, sitting down at his desk.

There was a journal stacked on top of books that read.

Diary

Oh, greeaatt.

I opened the book and scanned the first page, it had neat writing, which was good.

_Sometimes I wish Miku wasn't always so depressed._

_Yeah, she's like a sister to me, but I can tell she's always so sad._

I frowned, am I always depressed?

Okay, Yeah I am.

_Rin's been annoying me on how to sleep with her, (No, not sexually.) But I joked around on her if she really wanted me to sleep with her, She would turn a bright red and I would laugh._

_I think tomorrow I might invite everyone to go to a carnival, or maybe a movie,_

_I just don't want Miku-Chan depressed._

_Okay, gotta go, Rin's calling me._

_Bananas give me lucky charms for Miku not to be depressed!_

_(:_

I laughed, which made Len stir in his sleep, I immediately stopped, I carefully placed the Diary back and went downstairs.

I headed into the kitchen where Meiko was drinking a liter of liquor.

I groaned.

She heard me and hiccupped, she grinned stupidly, and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

Vomit formed in my mouth but I held it back.

_Nasty bitch._

She held the liquor high in the air, before taking a swig, she stirred beside me grinning.

"Hey, Meiko, lay off the alcohol, do you _**want**_to kill yourself?" I say.

"SURE AS HELL I DO!!" She yells, I have to cover my ears because of her yelling.

Akaito walked into the room, kissing me on the cheek then kissing Meiko lightly on the lips.

"Morning, Miku, Meiko." Akaito said, purring Meikos name.

_Disgusting!!_

I cleared my throat.

They looked at me and I said, "Meiko, I'm going to Kasane's house today right after I'm done eating breakfast, is it okay if you order pizza for dinner?"

She glowers at me.

I blink.

"That dumbass Teto?" She growls.

"Y-Yeah..." I stammer.

"Whatever do what ever the fuck you want." She walks out, keeping her head held high.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Akaito says.

I shrug, I look over at him and see him giving me a look I don't understand, he shakes his head and walks out of the kitchen.

_What was that?__  
_

"But Miku~! You promised you would help me!" Teto said.

"I'm sorry, I can't freaking' do all the work for you, Ya know. I'm **helping** not fucking doing your work." I bark.

She huffs and quickly writes something down.

_World Is Mine_

My phone vibrated in my pocket.  
_  
_"Excuse me."  
_  
_I walk into the bathroom and lock the door.  
_  
__"Hello?"__  
_  
"_Miku?"_

My heart drops.  
_  
__"Kaito?"__  
_  
"_Miku. I-I need your help. Something's gone wrong with the Master, he's....acting__**strange.**__ He said he wants to speak with you right away. Do you think you can come to Vocaloid Station for a moment?"_

For a second I think it's a trick, but since he said it something was wrong with Master, I might as well go.

But why would he want to talk with me?

I shrug and walk up to Kasane and say, "I'm leaving."

"WHAT?!" She shrieks, jumping up.

I give her a confused look, and say it again, "Are you fucking deaf or something Kasane? I said I'm leaving."

She grabs my shoulders and shouts. "BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU **HAVE** TO HELP ME!!"

"**NO!"**

I grab her arms and pinch my sharp nails inside her skin.

Her piercing scream echoes throughout my ears.

I pinch harder, making it bleed. Blood going inside my arm gloves.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I grab my blade from my bag and slice open her forehead, blood streaming down, I could see her white skull.

I ripped off her skin off of her skull and sliced.

I laughed evilly.

I sliced, I stabbed.

**"DIE!"**

Her dead body limped in my arms.

_Ew._

I throw her onto the couch and make my way over to the door.

_So much for helping._

***

Once I arrived at Vocaloid Station, Kaito was there waiting for me.

I held my breathe then let it out slowly.

I walked towards him; he saw me and called my name.

"_Miku! Over here!"_

I could barely here him from all the chattering around me.

I felt something tug on my sleeve, I yelped.

"Hey, you okay? Look at me." I looked up to see Kaito with a worried expression.

I could feel my cheeks grow warm.

"H-Hey." I stammered.

"Let's go, Masters Car is waiting outside."

I nodded slowly.

The car ride, was quiet, just the sound of breathing around us.

At some point the car halted to a stop, I was yanked forward.

But because of my seatbelt I didn't hit my head on the passenger seat.

"Whoa! You okay, Miku?!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see his hand toward me, and then his hand pushed my stomach back onto my seat.

I look straight ahead.

He brushes some of my hair out of my face.

"Miku, you're pale as a ghost. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That just really scared me; I thought I would hit my head."

He nodded slowly.

"Well…Um... Let's go, Master's waiting inside."

Once we entered Masters house we were greeted by two maids, showing us where Masters room is.

They closed the door behind them, leaving me and Kaito alone in the dark room.

"Master, I brought her just as you asked." Kaito said, bowing.

"Wonderful."

"What?" I said.

He chuckled.

"Oh, dear Miku, Kaito only brought you here for one reason."

**_"To destroy you."  
_**


	3. Cafe

"You've got to be kidding me, **I'm **you're number 1 hit and you want to destroy me?" I laugh bitterly.

I can see his surprised face in the dark.

"Y-Yeah...I guess..." He stammers.

He mutters something like, "I didn't think she was going to say that..."

I turn around and say," Well, whatever I have places to be. See ya."

I put my hand on the knob but then he yells, "KAITO!"

Kaito is about to grab me but I punch him in the _'you know where'_ I grab his face and smash it against the door, making a loud crack.

I wrap his arm around my neck and run.

His unconscious, so he doesn't make any noise (A/N: Is it unconscious or conscious? DX;)

I run, but I can hear Masters voice behind me calling my name, calling guards to catch me, but my legs are faster than them.

I mean, I **am** a robot right?

I smile, and run outside jumping over some of the guards.

"SHE'S OVER THERE!" I hear Master yell.

I take a quick corner, and Kaito's stirring on my back muttering little stuff.

I get inside a mall, the thumping of there feet behind me, I rush inside a empty store and lock the door I lay Kaito beside me and scrunch down, watching as Master and there guards pass by us.

I sigh with relief, and stand up and flick the lights on.

There's nothing in here except a table with 4 chairs.

What the-?

Something grabs my ankle and I yelp, I'm being pulled down onto the ground.

"Ah!" I yell. When my head connects with the hard floor.  
I rub my head and see blue hazing eyes stare at me.

He points at me and said, "Why'd you have to smash my head against the door for crying out loud?!"

I can see dry blood underneath his nose.

I look away and say, "Because..well..I didn't want you to grab me."

He groans and looks around the room and groans again.

"Where the fuck am I?"

I look around the empty room once then twice then see a little picture dangling on the wall reading.

"_Café Restaurant."_

I look back at him and see him reading the picture I was reading.

"A café?" He looks surprised before his eyes lit up and he's screaming so loudly that we hear people shouting,

"Hey! I think someone's in the back! Quick!"

"FUCK! THANKS A LOT KAITO!" I slap my hand against his mouth and flick the lights off and hide behind the boxes, my breathing is rushing, and I hold my breath until they come in.

The door clicked and then opened, I peeked through the boxes and could see black pants and red scarf.

AKAITO?!

I jump out of the boxes and hug him.

"AKAITO!! YOU LIFE SAVERR!!!"

I look up to see him smirking.

Then he laughs and pats my head.

He puts me down and I say, "What are you doing here?"

He laughs some more and then said in a sexy voice that makes my heart jump,

"_I __**own**__ this Café." _


	4. Is this a dream?

CHAPTER 4

I laugh, then pat him on the head then I'm being shoved on to the boxes beside me, I scream when I fall on the boxes.

"IS THERE ICE CREAM?!?!?!" Kaito shouts, I groan and throw a box at him.

"Bitch," I mutter.

He snaps his head at my direction and gives me a death glare.

I blink with surprise. I sigh and get up from the boxes.

His eyes are glowing, they are practically glowing with joy.

Me and Akaito sweat drop.

_Weirdo._

"Hey, Miku, Kaito, Let's go to the front, where Meiko, and the others are."

Akaito said this while going through the door he came out of, me and Kaito follow behind him.

But, when Kaito goes through the door he slams it behind him and I crash into it.

"GAH!" I shout falling backwards.

I land on the ground the second time.

I'm getting down right pissed.

"RAAWWWRRR!!!" I barge through the door and keep running until I sense Kaito, I see something blue and I charge at it with all my force.

"AAHH!!" Someone yells, I grab Kaito from his collar and put his faces inches from mine.

"BITCH YOU CLOSED THE DOOR ON ME!!!" I scream at his face.

He holds his hands in defense and apologizes multiple times.

He's fake crying and apologizing.

I shout at him one more time before letting him go.

I get up, and walk over to Akaito and he says in a low voice only for me to hear,

"Do you mind keeping these?" He hand me these coins with ice cream cones on them.

I sweat drop.

"Just in case Kaito, gets all upset give him one of these-" He holds up the coin. "And he'll be alright if you take him here, to the Café."

I smile and thank him, and take the coins from him.

I head for the door.

"Oh, and Miku!" Akaito calls.

I turn around, and see him giving me a sexy smile and a wave.

My heart leaps.

"Don't forget to come hear anytime!"

I wave back and walk out.

Because.

I _**am**_ going to come back.

****

Their voices are singing in unison, and it doesn't sound in sync.

I groan.

"Rin, Len! I think it's enough for today. Go, home, you guys."

They both leave the studio waving bye to me.

I tug on my pig tails and groan.

"Miku, I think you should be leaving by now, it's already 11:00."

Kaito comes in, handing me a water bottle.

I take it from him and thank him.

He plops down on the chair beside me and saids in a whisper.

"Why are you here anyway?"

He's looking straight ahead, he takes a sip out of his water bottle.

I look down at my water bottle and plop open the cap, and take a small sip.

"I guess…I wanted to come with Rin and Len." I reply, shrugging.

He shrugs too.

"Hey," He looks over at me.

I dug in my pocket and take out the ice cream cones and hand it to him.

"Here," I say, shoving it in his hand.

"Akaito gave it to me, just in case if you're upset and needed a treat or something."

He looks at his hand then up at me.

My heart jumps.

"Thanks!"

He smiles in awe, and love.

He wraps me in a hug, and I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I hug him back tightly, wondering if this is just a dream, and I'm dreaming this right now.

The fact that I'm hugging him.

_I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE STORY CHAPTER 5

"_A scene has reported that a dead vocaloid has been missing 2 weeks before the Vocaloid Performance happened."_

  
I choke on my drink.

Oh fuck.

Oh dear mother fucking god.

_A dead Vocaloid?!_

I grip the glass tightly in my hands, my hand is trembling which is making the water sloshing inside the glass.

_"The Police has investigated that Kasane Teto a vocaloid, was going to perform 2 weeks after the incident, Police say they found evidence of some __**teal**_ _hair. Some say they we're thinking a vocaloid killed her."_

"A vocaloid named, Akita Neru reported seeing a vocaloid Hatsune Miku coming out of Kasane Teto's house, the Police think she has something to do with the murder. Police say they will check the hair evidence if they are correct."

"Now, for the weather in Vocaloid City……."

"_**Miku, did you kill her?"**_

"NO!" I scream, I grip something in my hand.

Crack.

OH C'MON.

The glass is stuck inside my hand, and some of it and my blood is on the ground.

I groan.

I walk over to the trash bin and take the glass slowly out of my hand.

_Why didn't I think of this?_

I mean, all I thought about how to kill her, my thought ALL on killing.

God, do I have a obsession.

But, now they think I was the murder, I could-

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a loud banging.

"WILL YOU TURN THAT SHIT DOWN?!" Meiko yelled up from upstairs and slammed the door.

I jumped.

I took the last piece of glass and throw it in the garbage, I wrap a towel around my hand and I walk in the living room where the TV is playing loudly.

I take my not injured hand and pick up the remote.

_"Another vocaloid with teal hair was killed today at Central Park……."_

I drop the remote.

No.

No.

No.

This….can't be happening.


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE STORY CHAPTER 6

This….can't be happening.

Mikuo…was…_**killed?**_

There's this lump in my throat that I can't seem to get rid of.

Tears run down my cheeks, I'm sniffing and repeating over and over no.

"No! MIKUO CANNOT BE KILLED!"

A flash of Mikuo popped in my head.

_"We'll be meeting in front of the fountain at Vocaloid Station, just wait there."_

I drop the towel from my hand, grab my jacket and run out the door.

Because, He may not be killed.

From me.

Because, He's my brother.

And he will always be my brother.

I'm huffing, when I get to the fountain, and there he is.

He's dead body is in the water, the clear blue water, was no longer blue anymore.

Instead, it was this bloody red I hate.

A bloody red, that now, I hate because of the person who murdered him.

A note sat on the floor beside my feet, I go own to read it.

_"You killed her, didn't you Miku?"_

I flinch.

_"I know you killed Kasane Teto, that's revenge Hatsune. REVENGE._

SPELL IT OUT IN YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD.

Because, you killed her, so I'm going to hunt you down.

Very fucking soon.

So be prepared for Police, A fucking sexy guy, reporters, and the dead body of your brother.

Because.

You're going to hell with that bastard."

I could tell by the horrible writing of who this was.

I drop the note in my trembling hands, and sob.

I cry so much, my voice wailing.

I look in the fountain of where my brother is, and see him smiling, it's almost like I can scene he's telling me not to worry.

I'm going to be, fine.

I pick up the gun from the water, not caring if my arm gloves get wet.

And point it to my heart.

Because I don't deserve to be alive, no god damn way.

_"You are not going to die! No matter what! Drop that god damn gun down!  
NOW!"_

I slowly put the gun down beside me.

"_Miku, I will always be inside your heart, just don't kill yourself. I won't let anything happen to you. Have faith, Miku-Chan, c'mon, you know I love you, right?"_

He snickered.

_"Just, live Miku. __**Live."**_

I smile, and say,

**"I will."**


	7. Chapter 7

LOVE STORY CHAPTER 7  
IT'S TIME

_"Is love…really that hard?"_

"Well, no duh, it is."

I'm talking to Akaito over the phone, he called me right after I left the fountain, now I'm just going to Mcdonalds.

_"But, I mean…this pain…"_

"Akaito, you said you loved her, right? Then, I mean ask her out, for crying out loud."

I cross the road, when the light switches.

There's this silence over the phone and I'm saying Hello, checking if Akaito didn't hang up.

_"……..I don't…think she...uh..Likes me."_

"Are you sure? 'Cause I mean I can go and ask if she likes someone-"

_"NO!"_

I hold the phone away from my ear.

"Shit, Akaito, I won't god…"

_"No, um, sorry…I rather you really not. Hey, Miku, is it okay if I come to the McDonalds with you? It's really boring here….I mean there's nothing to do…Ever since that report of __**Kasane Teto **_missing_."_

I'm already walking to my table with my tray of food with me, and this makes me stop in my tracks.

The way he said her name, made a shiver go down my spine.

I sit down and put my tray in front of me.

I pick up a French fry then he said,

_"You killed her didn't you?"_

This makes me drop my French fry.

_"Miku, I do know you killed her. We'll talk about this privately at my place, is it okay for you to come tomorrow at around 5ish?"_

I can't move.

I'm frozen solid.

_**He knows?**_

He snickers

_"I think that's a yes. Well, I'll see you here tomorrow."_

_Click._

The line went dead.

I hold my face in my hands and groan.

_This is __**not**__ going to be pleasant._

** *****

I arrive at Akaito's house at around 4, because I mean, I was anxious.

When he opens the door to his house, he smirks and saids, "Anxious, now, aren't we?"

I turn a bright red and look down. "Shut up."

We walk into a messy room, clothes scattered around a bed, books on a pile on a desk, a huge view window.

"This is my room." He scratches his head, and kicks something out of the way.

I place my bag down by the desk, and plop down on his bed.

He takes the chair from the desk, turns it and sits in front of me.

"Now, explain, go, boom."

_Do I trust you enough to tell you?_

So I tell him.

Everything right from the beginning.

When I'm finished, he asks me a weird question.

"This is about love isn't it?"

I look up startled, his frowning and I can actually see through his bloody red eyes.

I see…..

_**Love.**_


	8. Chapter 8

LOVE STORY CHAPTER 8

Was it really love that I saw?

My eyes, must be tricking me.

I shake my head, and see Akaito's head down.

I giggle, because I can hear a light snoring coming from him.

So, I wrap his arm around my neck, and carry him to his bed, I trip and fall on the bed.

_"GAH!"_

I can feel his body pressed on mine, my body heat rising suddenly.

His head rolls to the side then; I feel his lip close to mine, his breathing on my lips.

I swallow hard.

Then his eyes flutter open, his curious and wondering why he's on top of me.

He smirks, and pushes my hand down on the bed.

He chuckles.

_Crack!_

Thunder.

The lights flash for a moment, then the room becomes dark.

"Oh, dear Miku…I can't believe you didn't notice ** I ** was the one who killed your stupid brother."

He chuckles again, and sinks his nails in my arm.

_"You're one hell of a bastard, did you know that?"_

I scream in pain.

_"You're just like your brother, annoying, anxious, stupid.."_

I kick him in the stomach.

"Oof!" He falls backwards.

I stand up, in front of him.

"_DON'T YOU __**DARE**__ TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!"_

"YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVE TO SAY THAT!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"You're going to live Miku, I promise."

_"HE PROMISED ME I WOULD LIVE! NOT BY SOME SON OF A BITCH BY YOU!"_

"Ha!" He snorts, wiping his mouth.

"He promised you? For, real get **REAL **Miku, he only said that because,

**He wanted to kill you with his bare hands."**

"YOU'RE LYING!" I scream.

"Oh, Princess, I ain't lying. He told me, right in my god damn face!"

The thunder struck again, making me jump.

I punch him, heard in the ribs, I could hear it crack.

I punch him once more, and again.

But then third time, he has time to punch me in the face.

I fall back on the bed.

"You're so fucking sexy, sometimes Miku."

The thunder struck once more.

When it did, there was a flash, and I could see Akaito undressing.

I crawl back on the bed.

_He was going to rape me._

On a bed.

OH HELL NO.

I scream, loudly.

_"Vocaloid System, Help system, how may we help you?"_

I forgot.

That it was automatic.

Akaito…

Isn't a vocaloid.

He's…

A _**Murder.**_


	9. Chapter 9

LOVE STORY CHAPTER 9

My back touches the head board, I'm stuck, and don't know where to go.

Akaito now still has his shirt on and his boxers are on.

"Akaito, Please! No! You're my friend! MY BUDDY! Please! You and Mikuo got fine so easily! PLEASE!"

Tears are streaming down my face then he touches my face with his cold hand and said.

"Aww, Honey, that was all an **Act."**

"How do you think I tricked you to getting here? That Kasane Teto you killed?  
It wasn't her. It was a cosplay of her. Mikuo dead? Oh, he really is dead. But, it wasn't me that's one thing, I lied honey, everyone lies. **So, do you."**

"C'mon, Akaito! We're friends! Please, God, No!"

He's unbuttoning my shirt slowly.

I scream and writhe.

"STOP!"

I kick him.

Nothing.

He punches me hard in the ribs.

I lose oxygen.

My breathing becomes shallow.

I struggle to breathe, but his hands are around my neck, choking me.

"N-N-o.." I choke out.

_System Failure, Shutting Down now._

Please wait a moment.

"She's shutting down, that's a relief." I hear him sigh.

_**Shutting down now.**_

_Bye._

***

_"Can someone __**PLEASE**__ turn her on?! It's been what, a month now?"_

"We can't trust her yet, Rin."

"I DO NOT CARE. TURN HER ON."

"R-Rin-"

"Len!"

"C'mon Rin, after that incident, I think she might seizures or some shit."

"LEN. C'MON. SHE'S MIKU. WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE'S LOST ALL HER MEMORY? SHE'S NOT _**THAT **__STUPID. NOW, TURN HER ON!!"_

"Okay. But if something bad happens-"

"LEN."

"Okay, Okay, Just saying."

My eyes flutter open.

I see everything clearly.

Rin is dressed in a light white dress, with matching ballets.

Len is wearing a tuxedo, the tie white and the suit a dark black.

I look down of what I'm wearing, and I'm wearing the same dress as Rin except the ribbon is a light pink, and I'm wearing white light ballets.

"Is….this a funeral or something?" I ask, with curiosity in my voice.

"No, we, err, kind of wanted to go somewhere today, like say a fancy restaurant…."

I nod.

"Miku, care to join us?"

"Yeah! You should join us Miku! Besides it IS your birthday!"

_It is?_

I never knew…

"So! You're officially 17, Miku!" (A:N/ I don't exactly know Miku's REAL age, people say she's 16.)

"Well,"

I look at the sunset behind them, the sun beaming with joy.

"Happy Birthday to me."


	10. Smile

LOVE STORY CHAPTER 10  
Smile__

"Do you like pasta?"

I randomly say.

I laugh out loud because, I was listening to "Let's Boil Hot Water!"

"Haha!"

I'm more cheerful.

Happy.

The help system never did disconnect, at some point it said.

_Please hold, Vocaloid Police is coming._

I guess, I couldn't hear that.

Joy.

Are androids suppose to feel emotions?

They're not suppose to feel, bleed, have emotions.

But I just guess Vocaloids are _important._

"Run, Run, Run away."

My head snaps to the voice.

But, it's silent.

I chuckle, because I must be hearing things.

_"You're not."_

"Everybody, Run, Run, Run away."

"LEN! TURN THAT FUCKING SHIT DOWN!" I scream from downstairs.

I hear a door slamming, and I don't hear any music anymore.

I sigh.  
_  
"Everybody, Run, Run, Run away~"_

I hear it again.

"LE-"

A hand clasped my mouth, and I'm mumbling and yanking the hand from my hand.

_"SUPRISEE~"_

My heart literality stopped.

"Akaito! What are you doing here?" Meiko shouted cheerfully, he removed his hand from my mouth, and they started chattering.

His, touch was still tingling on my lips.

_"You are a noble achiever do what it takes 'till it takes everything you are."_

The loud music blasted through my headphones.

That's true…right..?

I sweat drop.

_"Baby lover~"_

I jump.

I turn my head and see Len coming down the stairs, holding his jacket by his side.

"Hey, Len, where are you going?"

He jumps startled and almost falls.

His eyes dart toward me and he's sweating.

"Uh, N-Nowhere!" That said he runs to the front door and leaves.

Why was he nervous?

He's been more suspicious lately.

I shrug.

_I'll ask him later._

Oh! That's right; I have to meet Rin at the Ice Cream shop.

"Meiko, I'm leaving!"

"Okay!"

I unplug my iPod from my computer, grab my headphones and run out the door.

I get at the Vocaloid Station quickly, waiting for the Subway.

I stomp on the ground with my foot, and check my cell phone.

_5:05_

I growl under my breath.

The train finally comes and I walk in and sigh with relief.

But, something caught my eye when I sat down.

_LEN?!_

I turn my head away, thinking it's just someone else, but when I look back it's actually _**him.**_

I blink with surprise, and then giggle.

People turn there heads to stare at me, thinking I'm crazy.

I turn a bright red.

_I forgot I was on a train._

I sweat drop and turn my head slightly and see him getting up.

I quickly get up; apologizing to the person I bumped.

_Shuffle, Shuffle._

Fuck! Where is he?!

Where in a crowd, and I can't see his blonde hair anywhere.

He suddenly jerks to a stop, and turns a corner.

Were out of the crowd and outside in the cool fresh air.

_His crossing the street!_

SLOW DOWN COWBOY.

I run as fast as I can before the light changes.

I make it before the light changes; I huff and place my hand on my heart.

_My God, that boy can fucking run._

He enters Akaito's restaurant _Café._

I swallow thickly.

_I have to face my fears right?_

WAIT.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I FOLLOWING HIM?!" I shout.

Cars, honk behind me.

I jump.

God, am I forgetful or what.

I take a deep breath and walk in.

"Hi, how may I help you? Table for 1?"

I look up to see Akaito smiling at me.

I wave and say, "Table for 1."

"Right, this way."

I follow him, and then out of nowhere he says,

"So, Miku, why are you here?"

I flinch.

He sounded so kind and gentle a minute ago.

Well... you can't really expect that from a guy who tried to rape you.

He chuckles and said, "You're following him, aren't you?"

I keep my head down.

"Well, I guess you are, I'll make a table close to theirs." I look up and see him winking.

I turn tomato red.

I scratch my head and say nervously.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem, ah here's a seat, sorry there's two chairs."

"It's okay."

I sit down at the table, and he asks me if I want water, I nod.

5 tables ahead of me I see Len, but someone else too.

_**RIN?!**_

I jump, making my knee hit the table.

"OW." FUCK. I shout whisper.

Heads turn to stare at me.

_Sheesh._

"Sorry." I apologize.

Akaito comes back and pours me some water in my glass.

"I think there on a date."

"What?! You really think so?!" I whisper.

"Yeah, I mean look at them."

I turn to look at them and see them laughing, Rin's cheeks turning pink.

_I guess they like each other._

"Oh god! I forgot! I was supposed to meet Miku at the Ice Cream Shop today! GAH! I'M SO STUPID!"

She yells.

"Text her and tell her something showed up, and that you're busy."

I sweat drop.

_Thanks, Len._

"Wait for it…" I hear Akaito say.

_Buzz Buzz._

"AH!" I jump startled.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I see Akaito blocking me to see, Len and Rin.

"I don't want them to see you." He mouths.

I flip open my phone and it reads.

_Gah! BAKABAKABAKABAKA!_

I'M SORRY MIKU-NEE~ I TOTTALY FORGOT ABOUT OUR DATE TODAY!

TTATT

GOMEN!

SOMETHING SHOWED UP AND I WAS BUSY!

GAH! I'M SORRY MIKU!

- Rin

I text back saying it's okay.

Akaito slightly moves out of the way, and I see Rin flip open her phone and breathe a sigh of relief.

"She forgives."

"Well, that's nice."

"Yeah!" Rin saids cheerfully, shoving her phone in her pocket.

I also put my phone in my pocket.

We stayed there at least for an hour, and I smile, but when I get up and leave, I go outside and see them kissing.

My heart shatters.

Rin waves bye, and so does Len.

They depart separate ways and then it starts raining.

I walk to a park nearby the Café not caring if I get wet.

I sit down and swing slowly.

_Why can't I find love like that?_

Why is that?

Tears form in my eyes.

_Does no one love me?_

I don't deserve anyone.

No love..

I can't really imagine that, finding no boyfriend.

Tears stream down my face, with the cold air hitting me.

Something blocks the water hitting my face.

I look up and see Akaito holding a umbrella under me.

"Don't cry, they found love, Miku. You'll find love too, I promise."

He smiles, and takes my hand and pulls me up from the swing and saids.

"Let's get you home."

Because Akaito's right.

I will find love.

_**Soon.**_


	11. Surprisement

_Tmp._

Tmp.

Tmp.

Tmp, Tmp, Tmp.

"Kaito?" I call out.

_Tmp._

Tmp, Tmp, Tmp, Tmp, Tmp.

"Kaito!" I call out more loudly.

_Tmp, Tmp, Tmp._

"Kaito stop it! You're scaring me!" I whimper.

_Tmp._

Crash.

Bang.

"KA-"

My mouth is covered by something and I can hardly breathe by all the pressure there putting on it.

I cough, and wheeze.

My knees buckle and I'm out cold on the ground.

_"You deserve to die, bitch."_

The last thing I see is red hair.

"AHH!!!!!"

I sit up so fast, that my head start pounding.

My hands tighten on the sheets.

_What…was that?_

I shake my pounding head, and unravel my self from my sheets.

I hold my head with my hand, and get some Tylenol from the cover in the bathroom.

I fill a glass of water pop the pill in my mouth and take a large swing of the water.

I sigh when I'm done, and wipe my mouth.

I look down, and see a note.

I blink with surprise then read it.

_'Kaito here._

Miku, Meiko and Akaito aren't going to be back until for 2 weeks or more, so since they couldn't trust anyone else, they made me babysit you, oh and if you're reading this it means that I'm buying some groceries, there's no food in your guys fridge anyway.

Anyways, Miku take care.

Love, Kaito'

I scream and crumple the paper in my hand and throw it on the ground and step on it and run in a corner and curl into a ball.

I sob, and watch the paper.

I hear a engine cut off in the drive way and I tense up.

I quickly get up and grab the paper from the floor throw it in the trash and run out of the bathroom and get changed into my vocaloid uniform.

By the time I'm done, I walk down into the kitchen and fill my cup with hot chocolate; I sit at the small round table and watch quietly as Kaito walks in the room with bags of groceries.

When he walks in he jumps, startled to see me.

He places the bags on the table then absently starts coughing lightly.

I watch with curiosity.

I notice his skin is much paler but darker than mine.

And there are bags under his eyes.

I blink with surprise then I blurt out,

"Why are there bags under eyes?"

He stops coughing and stares at me for a moment.

Kaito turns a bright red and looks away.

"N-No reason."

WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE TODAY?

FIRST IT'S LEN.

NOW IT'S KAITO.

I take a sip from my hot coco, and watch him move in the kitchen he serves himself some hot coco and sits down beside me.

He sighs, and clears his throat.

All my attention is on him.

"Um...you read the note didn't you?"

I nod.

"Will since I was in a rush I didn't really tell you this."

I nod once more.

"I'm also…going to have sleepover."

I choke on my drink.

I wheeze and cough, he's patting my back.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction when they told me that."

I stop coughing and swallow.

"Hey, how `bout we go to the carnival I hear its free admission today."

I finish my hot coco, and wipe my mouth.

"Yeah! Totally!" I grin.

He smiles, then his eyes widen.

"Hey, you kind of have some hot coco on your mouth."

"I do…?" I reach my hand up and wipe, but then he interrupts.

"Other side."

I reach for my left.

"No, ugh, let me do it."

His face is really close to mine and he's wiping my mouth with his scarf because there were no napkins found.

I turn a very bright red.

"WAAHHH!!!"

I shout.

He flinches back with surprise.

_TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE!_

"What was that for?!"

"N-Nothing…" I mutter.

"You scared me! Don't do that!"

I look up and see his face angry.

He gets up and walks around the table to the sink.

He pours out his hot coco and then says, "Give me your cup."

I hand him my cup.

"Let's make this the best night ever, okay?" he says with happiness.

I smile, and shout cheerfully,

"Okay!"


	12. WHAT!

LOVE STORY CHAPTER 12

"Promise?" I ask.

"I promise."

He starts snickering silently.

I glare at him for a moment then smile.

"Wanna get going now?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's really boring here."

***

We get to the carnival, and I notice Kaito is wearing a different scarf.

"Kaito, why-"

I freeze.

_You gotta be kidding me._

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

I scream at him, yell every swear I know.

"Calm down, honey~! I know you love Akaito!"

"Shut up, Akaito! You have no reason to be here!"

That struck him hard.

"W-What?"

I could see him trying his best not to cry, but tears ran down his cheeks.

"You're a rude person, Miku!" He yells at me, and runs away.

I stand there frozen.

Now _**that**_ struck me hard in the chest.

Kaito came back with drinks.

He looks around confused and says, "Where's Akaito?"

"I have to go look for him, I'm sorry, Kaito, I'll be back!"

I run off in the direction Akaito ran.

"Miku, Wait! Stop!" I hear Kaito call out.

I keep running and running, I can see his red hair through the crowds.

Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. Tmp.

I stop in front of the Haunted House.

And I see Akaitos red scarf laid in front of it.

_You gotta be shittin` me._

I carefully pick his scarf up and wrap it around my neck.

Gah, I hope I don't die.

I swallow and slowly walk inside.

The first thing I see are skeletons dressed as brides, a male and a female, the female in a wedding dress and the male dressed in a tux.

A shiver rips throughout my body.

I walk very quickly ignoring any scary things by me.

I hear sobbing very close by.

I run quickly by the fake spiders, even though they look very real.

I see him there, holding a skull and crying.

_"Why does she have to be so mean?!"_

I hear him whimper throughout his tears.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

His head snaps up very quickly and his grip on the skull tightens.

I'm afraid that he might break it.

Or worse.

_**Throw it at me.**_

I swallow loudly, then drop to my knees.

I clear my throat and watch him carefully.

I can see him through the really dark place.

His knees are pulled up, to his chest and his gripping the white creamish skull and his hands.

"My scarf." He whispers.

I blink.

"I thought I lost it." He said quietly.

"Well, you didn't I found-"

"Give it back." He saids with anger.

"What?" I say confused.

"I said give it back you bitch!"

My heart shatters.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU BITCH!" He yells.

"Akaito! Sorry! Heree!" I quickly yank the scarf the scarf from my neck but he stops me.

He pulls on the scarf and it tightens around my neck.

He comes real close to my face, and his breathing is really hot, but cool.

He presses his lips on mine.

_**WHAT?!**_

My heart is slamming against my ribcage really hard, and I'm afraid my bones might crack.

And somehow I feel myself kissing him back.

He likes this and he grabs my hand in his and starts playing with my fingers.

He suddenly stops and goes back and stares at me.

"Miku."

"Yeaah?" I slur.

"I-I…."

"What is it Akaito?"

"I-I…um…I-I."

I see his face, and its really red, like the color of his hair.

"C'mon Akaito tell me."

_**"I'm in love with you!"**_

*******

FAKUFHASJDASKDJ.

My heart went faster when Akaito kissed her. XD

And when he said that his in love with her my heart just stopped.

STRANGE.

Anyways, see you guys~

(:


	13. Oh No Freakin Way

LOVE STORY CHAPTER 13

_**"I'm in love with you!"**_

"WHAT?!" I scream.

"I think you heard him correctly, Hatsune."

We both freeze.

I turn my head, and see Kaito standing there.

"K-Kaito?" I say nervously.

"You heard me _Shion." _ Akaito said seriously.

"Akaito!" I growl at him.

He smirks.

His face is flushed with embarrassment somehow.

"FINE!" Kaito bolts from the Haunted House and I hear Akaito snickering.

I turn to face him.

I slap him across the face.

Hard.

"YOU ASS! GO TO HELL! I CAN'T BELEVE YOU WERE ALL SWEETIE LIKE NOW LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A STUPID BITCH!!

_I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!_

_SO IF YOU WANNA COME AND TRY TO GET ME, TRY! BECAUSE I WILL __**NEVER**__ FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

I grab the skull from his hand and step on it, and it breaks, and there are little tiny pieces shattered on the ground.

_"THAT'S YOUR HEART RIGHT THERE, BUDDY!"_

I storm out of the Haunted House, and then I notice I still have Akaito's scarf on.

I roll my eyes, and start rushing to places where Kaito should've have gone.

_Café._

Not there.

_Ice Cream Shop._

Nope.

_McDonald's fun place, where little kids place._

Nuh-Uh.

I run past the alley, but then suddenly jerk to a stop.

What's that noise?

I slowly walk backwards, and see trash and a large bin.

I creep into the alley, watching every step I do.

Then I go in front of the alley and here strange noises coming from it.

I swallow.

I close my eyes and grab the handle of the bin and swing it open.

I peek through my eyes.

I blink with shock.

There's a chibi Kaito in there sobbing into his scarf.

I laugh, and then pat his head.

He looks up at me through his scarf.

He smiles, and my heart skips a beat.

"I'm sorry, Miku, I should've have acted like that, I mean he confessed to you, and I was just looking for you…I don't know why I acted like that. Really."

He got that all out in one breath.

I take a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"It's okay, besides I yelled at him for being a bitch, and I also love someone else."

"Who?" Kaito narrowed his eyes, and his face was anxious.

"I can't tell you that, silly." I giggle.

He pouts then starts fake crying.

He starts babbling and at some point I head 'I thought you loved me'.

Hold it.

_What?_

Did I really hear that?

I blink, and look at him, and his face is flushed with embarrassment.

He realized he said that.

"Well…..this is awkward." I mutter.

"Sure is." I hear him mumble.

_Does Kaito like me too?_

_No, Kaito's too stupid. _(A/N: I don't think he is. :3)

__

But seriously.

Does he like me?

I look at him and he's talking to a cat beside him.

I sweat drop.

He sure is stupid.

But, I still love him.

I grin, and pet his head once more.

"Yeah, I guess I really do love you." I mumble under my breath.

He doesn't hear this because he's talking loudly to the cat.

The cat meows then runs off.

He looks up at me, and then licks my hand.

_GROSS!_

"KAITO!" I shriek.

He chuckles, and climbs out of the garbage bin.

He isn't in chibi form any more.

I grab my hand with my other hand, and I have a disgusted face on me.

He bows like a servant.

_"I'm sorry, my lady."_

He looks up, still bowing and winks at me.

My heart goes out of control.

I think I'm going to faint.

_I think…._

_**I found my first love.**_

***

I'm sorry, it's so short.

My friend, (not saying any names of course)

Keeps telling me to update a lot. XD

Good thing she is, because if I did write this story and she never told me anything, I would totally forget about it and update like once a month. XD

Oh, how lame I am. xP

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Bye~

(:


End file.
